Crumbs
by SeaTurtleWaves
Summary: The little bits of fics that have extended over the 100 word limit or I've not been able to develop past what I have. A collection of one-shots, disconnected, leftovers; like the crumbs left in the pan. Oh and watch out for whump! :D
1. Darker Than The Inside of My Bellybutton

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

An idea I've had for awhile, but I've never been able to develop it further. Maybe I will someday, but for now, here it is, a quick one-shot.

Rock Band and Glo-Worms while awesome, are not mine, or even owned by me...I don't think...where is that Glo-Worm I used to have...

* * *

"Where are we?"  
"I don't know."  
"How did we get here?"  
"I don't know."  
"Why...Who do you think..."  
"Dude, I don't know."

Gus sighed, he heard the echo of his sigh resound in the room, indicating that it was large and pretty empty in order to reverberate the quiet sound. Gus knew he was sitting on concrete. It was cold and hard, which caused his butt to numb. He only wished his head would grow numb soon also. The pulsing at the back of his head kept better time than Shawn ever did while playing the drums for Rock Band.

He raised his bound hands to his temple in order to try and help rub the aching away. All it did was remind him of his tingling fingers and chafing wrists due to the rough rope binding him.

This was horrible and he was scared and cold and tingly. But, at least, at least he wasn't alone; thank God for that. He instantly felt guilty for being relieved that his best friend was also cold and hurt and probably tingly. He could hear Shawn's breathing in the dark, but he couldn't see him. He knew he was close but he couldn't feel him within arm's reach. He would feel a lot better if he could touch Shawn and know exactly where he was.

"Shawn, you there?"

"Gus," Shawn dryly chuckled, "where would I have gone?"

"I didn't mean... I mean, are you okay?" Gus strained his eyes desperately to see if he could at least make out his friend's profile. Shawn, didn't sound quite right, he wasn't joking, he wasn't talking except to reply and Gus really needed to have the touch of another body to reassure himself that he wasn't alone and delusional.

"Shawn, can you try to come over here? Can you follow my voice and move?"  
Shawn sighed heavily but then Gus heard shuffling like the sound of denim scraping across the rough concrete floor.

"Hey, Gus, it would help if you kept talking, since I left my Glo-Worm at home." Shawn was at least joking a little now.

"Okay, yah sure. So, um who do you think did this? Are you sure you didn't get a glimpse of anyone? It's crazy right, I mean we're not even working a case right now..." Then a touch at his hip had him turning and raising his hands to meet the frigid fingers of his best bud. He felt the rope that bound Shawn's wrists together too.

Shawn turned so that he sat shoulder-to-shoulder with Gus against the wall.

"Hey, how are you? You got a headache too?" Gus asked, feeling much calmer now that he knew where Shawn was. He could feel the rhythm of his breaths against his shoulder and know that Shawn was okay.

"Yah, man, they got me good, I think, I think I'm bleeding some." Shawn answered, he too was relieved to know that Gus was safely settled beside him now.

"I didn't see anything. I don't know who would have done this." All Shawn knew right now was that he was in pain and trapped somewhere, by someone.

"Damn." Shawn felt Gus' shoulder release a heavy sigh.

"What are we gonna do?" Gus whispered

"I don't know."


	2. PromptShotgun

The prompt was Shotgun, the goal to form a story around this using no more or less than 100 words. This was so not 100 words and I never pared it down to include it, so now it finally has a home, yay!

* * *

You have no idea how loud shotgun blasts are, until one goes off near you. The blast deafening, the percussion made his ears ring, echoing through his skull painfully. The smell, the heavy metallic scent of a freshly fired gun burned his nostrils and clouded his throat.

Gus clamped his hands over his ears. He had been knocked down during the commotion, his back hurt where he lay on the ground. He felt so disconnected for those few moments, trying to figure out what happened.

His head came up off the ground and he looked around, dust blurring his vision. He tried to blink the dirt out of his eyes. He couldn't see Shawn.

He began to panic as people shouted, calling his name. His heart sank, Shawn must be hurt and they needed him for help. Gus needed to get to Shawn.

He was grateful for the hands that came to his assistance, but he was confused when they pushed at him instead of pulling him upright. His ears were ringing, so he couldn't hear as they shouted. Pressing and touching him. It hurt.

He needed to find Shawn.

And suddenly he was there, tears in his eyes, hovering over him, he was saying something to him, but he still couldn't hear. Gus relaxed, Shawn was ok. He closed his eyes, his ears still ringing.

He felt Shawn shake him, he opened his eyes. He watched a tear track down Shawn's dirty face, saw his mouth tremble trying to say something. Then a fist rose into his line of sight, and Gus smiled.

He slowly raised his own arm to meet his friend's, it took a lot of effort. As their knuckles brushed, Gus sighed and closed his eyes again, feeling breathless. His ears were still ringing and people were still pushing and pressing at him, their shouting muffled.

Gus eased his eyes open a little, seeing Shawn hovering pale, worried and crying above him. Gus sighed, he was just glad Shawn was okay this time.


End file.
